A Messenger and so much more
by Dirty Twin
Summary: LL. A Meggenger, Nothing More my way.... fluffy, happy, unexpected. please R&R. Oneshot.


**ok this is a story that i wanted to write for a really long time now. and now i was able.**

**i know it's fluffy and all but it's something we need from time to time right. Especialy after all of what's hapening with the show lately, which i'm not going to rant about now, cause it will have to take more words than this story already has.**

**it's not beta readed so please bare with me lol. i just really wanted to finally post it.**

**I dedicate this story to my dear dear twin and my friend Nat: this is for you GIRL!**

**I own nothing, blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

„So I brought you something" Luke finally said. A little smile forming in the corner of his mouth, as he handed her the paper bag he was clouting in his left hand.

Lorelai took the bag immediately looking inside, wondering what Luke could have brought her from his little, 7 weeks long vacations from hell with injured Liz and TJ.

The only thing she found there was a small package of cigarettes but nothing more.

"Wow! My own smokes! Ginchy" Lorelai joked pulling the package out of the bag. She looked up at Luke still a little puzzled, hoping that maybe he missed something.

Just then she saw an elegant, beautiful, crystal necklace that Luke was hanging in front of her with a shy smile on his face.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful" Lorelai said after a pause taking the necklace from Luke, who was now a little proud of himself seeing her stunned expression.

"It should match the earrings I got you before" He clarified, as Lorelai was still in a little daze, looking at the necklace. "_Who knew Luke would have that great taste in jewelry?"_ Lorelai thought.

"If not I can take it back" Luke added after a second, still somehow shy about the situation, not quite believing that not only he was back home, but greeted by very happy Lorelai,

"_You're kidding right? You're not going to take that precious away from me._" Lorelai thought. She was feeling warm and fuzzy inside. She still couldn't believe that after 7 weeks they were finally here. Together. _"Hell after… Oh my God! How many years we know each other? Maybe I should ask Luke? Luke... I wander if he knows. Who am I kidding he's a guy, Men never remember such things" _Lorelai was wondering, then brought the necklace to her ear and reveal the earrings he got her. She had been wearing them everyday since he left. She felt as if that way he was somehow near her that way. She loved them since the moment he had given them to her. Bud back then he was only Luke, her good-guy-flannel-friend Luke. After she called him that afternoon, the day after The Kiss, he become Luke, her…. Just her Luke…

"Look at that." Luke grinned a little, swaying back and forth " Perfect match" He said but his eyes still focused on hers.

Lorelai just looked him back in his bright, sparking blue eyes and repeated softly after him:

"Perfect match." The earrings and necklace already forgotten.

They were both under the spell of the other's eyes and presence.

After a second Lorelai felt Luke's left arm finding its place on her waist. . She immediately made a step toward him.

Now they both couldn't believe it was really happening. After 7 weeks. 7 long weeks apart from each other. 7 weeks of long phone calls every night, sometimes during the day too. 7 weeks of waiting. 7 weeks of longing. 7 weeks of wondering what will happen. 7 weeks of remembering that one night when they had kissed for the first time. The kisses they recalled and thought about every night before falling asleep. The kisses they both dreamed about and hoped would repeat again. Soon.

And now, here they were. Longing for each other.

Slowly their faces were closer and closer. Lorelai could feel Luke's quickened breath on her check, as their lips were inches away from one another.

I was walking down the street with my Morey. I knew how much time Patty had spent with the little "apples-girls" to prepare them for this all Cider Mill parade. I just had to see the effect, not to mention the fact that there were lots of new gossips to talk about since cause of her work with the girls Patty just had to catch up. Especially about the whole Dean/Lindsay outsburn that had happened that morning.

We have passed the Weston's on out way when I spotted Luke standing alone in the middle of the street.

"I didn't know our sexy hunk of meat was back in the Hollow?" I thought.

I tugged on Morey's arm to show him who was back in town and we were on our way to say our "hellos" to him.

Just then Lorelai showed up, making her way to Luke fast.

Oh this Sugar! She truly couldn't spend too much time without her Muffin. She might be blind on what has been right in front of her for all this years, but her subcontiousness knows better! You think why she drinks so much coffee at the diner?

I stopped Morey on our track and we both were observing those crazy kids together.

Luke and Lorelai seemed nervous somehow. Even from the distance between us I could see this perfectly. It was somehow strange, cause even with all this sexual tension that was rising between them over all those years always allowed them to be comfortable around each other.

Just then Luke handed Lorelai a paper bag he was holding earlier, when he was standing.

'_Wait a minute! Is possible that he was waiting there for her? OH! Those two will never cease to amaze me!'_ I thought back then_. 'Couldn't they just have this mad monkey sex already? I know they both want this!'_

"Oh My GOD!" II almost yelled but put my hand over my mouth so no one would hear me, especially them, when my other hand was clutching on Morey's arm to keep me still standing, when I saw Luke handing Lorelai something sparkly. It was a necklace! He was giving her a necklace!

"Have you seen this?" I asked Morey excited still killing his arm, now just with both of my hands.

"Sure thing babe" was his only response.

And then I think the Earth stopped! At least my heart and breathing.

They were LEANING IN!

'Oh My God! Oh My God!' was the only thing that was screaming in my head. I thought I was going to faint, or hyperventilate, or maybe both, if it was even possible. Then I saw Luke's left hand around Lorelai's waist, bringing her closer to him……

Lorelai's lips were just like Luke had remembered from that night on the Dragonfly's porch. Her right hand went around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

Luke's left hand ended on hers lower back, traveling up and down in a delicate pattern, sending a shiver that run through her whole body. His other hand went around her shoulder, just the same way it had during their "second-first" kiss.

This kiss was extremely soft at first. They both savored every little moment of it, knowing that after all this time apart they were finally able to do it again.

They didn't even realized just how much they really wanted each other till the kiss deepened.

Lorelai felt Luke opening his mouth still a little bit hesitated. Her left hand that was on his waist tightened even more as she allowed herself to open her mouth as well.

Kissing each other was definitely something new for them and especially that way. But then again it felt just so natural and right when their tongues met, causing a deep groans from both their troths.

Both Luke and Lorelai let their bodies took over them when they kissed. Feeling as if they were in heaven or at least in some sort of an other dimension.

All Lorelai could feel were Luke's hands roaming her body smoothly, his tongue sweeping along with hers, his soft lips on hers, moving in perfect unison with hers. And there was this strange feeling of content and internal peace inside of her.

There was only Luke doing magic things to her. No Rory, no Emily, no dean, no Dragonfly, no sounds of the parade, no loud gasps of people that sounding them. Just her hot, sweet, flannel clad, best kisser ever diner owner.

After 7 weeks apart, after god only knows of how many years of denial and after 36 years of dreaming about the perfect man, a partner.

Luke tightened his arms around her bringing her even closer if it ever was possible. Then he did this amazing thing with his tongue that she had never experience, causing a loud, long moan from her. Both knew they will have to pull apart soon, cause their lungs needed some oxygen at some point, but not wanting to end the connection, they shared some little sweet kisses at the end. Breathing heavily they finally pulled away, still holding each other really close, till they eyes winded at the sign around them.

'_Just no Apples Down this time, just no Apples down…'_ This was all running in my head. After what had happened few days ago in my studio when I was practicing with those cute little girls I prayed for this to not happen again. Cause when one of them fell down it had took us at least 10 minutes to pull her back up. I couldn't afford this to happen on the parade. After all I'm a perfectionist and not without a reason I'm 40 years in business!

When my cute little apples were twirling around I spotted a woman form that I could have sworn was Babette apart from her strangely twirled shocked face, but the I saw a tall, thin, black figure of a man. Oh yeah it was definitely Morey, which mean the woman was indeed Babette. Just her face. I could swear I would remember it till the end of my days.

My eyes fallowed hers and then my heart stopped!

At this moment somehow half of the people who were on the pared froze along with me at the sign in front of us.

I would react that way if the two people who were standing before us were just making out as normal couple did, but the image was…. Lets just say I covered the eyes of the nearest girl who has stood next to me. But what brought the heard attack was the fact that the man was wearing a very familiar blue baseball cap… BACKWARD! And this round butt that I would recognize everywhere, even in the dark. Not to mention the flannel shirt that was covering his muscular, strong arm that were tightly around the woman with whom he was doing dental checking.

But then it hit me even more and I could swear I felt angels pulling my soul from my body and taking it, probably into not so heavenly place after all. Those hair, those clothes…. There has been only one woman with such a style in the whole Start Hollow that I couldn't be wrong. I remember hearing other people loud gasps as Luke caused a low moan from Lorelai.

I thought it was just a dream, but after I punched myself really hard I knew it was a reality. And then they broke apart. Beaming, holding each other tight. When they finally have looked around each other they jump away from each other and all the silence was replaced with noises, and questions coming out from everyone gathered. How had this all happened? I had to know!

The moment Luke and Lorelai saw all those people staring at them they jump apart as far as it was possible, leaving at least 5 feet in between.

And then the noise started. The questions and comments were coming from everywhere.

"You kids sure know how to give a persona a heart attack" Patty said. "Not to mention you know pretty good how to do what you were just doing!" she added.

Finally Babette was able to join the crowd, but still attached to Morey's arm for support.

Luke and Lorelai were already bright red. Not daring even to look at one another, his heard guilty hanging down.

"If we didn't show up who knows what would have happen here" a man said.

"How?"

"When?"

" Where?"

These were the questions that were running in between all of other dirty comments.

They didn't even let the embarrassed couple to say a word. When a mad Taylor showed up yelling something about the fact that "those kind of activities were forbidden by the article 685 of the town's internal law". He even wanted to call the police but at that Miss Patty threw him a look that could have killed him right away.

"No wonder you ordered to me to look for those…. Those….." A disgusted Michel looked from the kids that were with him, on still confused a little Lorelai. In one moment she was in heaven in Luke's arm and now she joined the hell on Earth. Finally she was able to steel a glance at Luke, who was still staring intensively on his boots. She felt sorry for him somehow, but then again she was in the same position.

All the wanted was just to tell everyone to mind their own business, took his hand and run away in some private place to just continue their previous activity.

"I always knew you two would get together at some point!" Miss Patty said." You're both way to hot to just ignore the other for this long" Lorelai could see in the corner of her eyes that Luke sighed in frustration rolling his own eyes.

" I knew that too!" Babette added." We were waiting for this to long and now you just did it without telling us! We had to see it with our own eyes!"

"Remember when we had Bid On the Basket thing, and he has brought hers?" Miss Cassiny asked.

"Oh yeah and when Luke took Lorelai to the hospital?" someone else asked. Everyone just started to nod their heads to confirm all of this.

At some point the stories of Luke and Lorelai's "_moments_" as everyone started to call them, filled the crowd. Everyone were so preoccupied with proving they were first who sawed that the new couple has been meant to be that they totally forgot about the fact that the subject of their discussion was still standing a few feet away from them still confuses about what exactly was happening around them.

At some point Luke looked up and was horrified about what he has been hearing coming out of those insane people's mouths. He was about to tell them all to just go to hell and leave them alone, when he felt a warm, delicate hand that found it's place in him. He looked up from his hand and saw Lorelai staring back at him with those gorgeous bright blue eyes that he had been seeing every night for God knows how long before falling asleep. Not directly focused at him.

Lorelai pulled his arm lightly. But when he wanted to ask her what she was doing she just looked first at the crowd that was biting who was the first one who saw they were perfect for each other; and them back in the direction of Luke's.

He just smiled at her, the same bright smile that had crapped his face not that long before, when she saw him for the first time after spending 7 weeks in Maine.

Lorelai squeezed his hand lightly and they both quietly made her way to the diner haven't being seen by anyone.

When they enter "Luke's" in a hurry they hands were still joined. They were still embarrassed from what just had happened, but then again extremely happy about why it all had happened.

Just then Rory's voice brought them back to reality from their daze.

"Did something happen?"

THE END

* * *

**Ok so here it is. I know really fluffy and sappy. But I really, really wanted for them to kiss at this moment ;)**

**So what do you think? please review and tell me :)**

**For all of you who wait for "Dead uncles, vegetable and new romance in town" update: it will happen! I promised. There is just really much to re-type and I'm thinking dividing next chapter into two, so it should show up soon.**

**For those who reads my Scott/Lauren story: Falling: a new chapter is added, so if you still haven't read the second one, go go get ;) wwwdotscottlaure-fallingdotcjbdotcom .**

**And I want to wish you all a very happy and successful Christmas**


End file.
